


Substitute

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x Piers 【R18有】Chris失憶英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Substitute

吸煙上癮的人會通過嚼香口膠替代吸煙的方法抵抗煙癮，吸毒成癮的人會用美沙酮去替代原本的毒品以達到戒毒的效果，而酗酒的人通常會用去醇飲品作為替代品，慢慢減少對酒精的依賴以達致戒酒的目標。

然而剛才Chris的口中吐出了一句讓Piers下巴都快掉到地上的話語。

「Probably sex？」

Piers抿緊雙唇，不情不願地從銀包中抽出幾張綠色的大鈔，塞到Chris的手中：「這足夠你找一個不錯的女人滿足你的要求，時間到了我會去接你的。」

Chris有點哭笑不得地看着眼前這個比他矮了半個頭，氣勢突然萎蔫下來，正不滿地微揪起嘴唇的棕髮男人。可能是酒精的影響，他覺得對方這般的模樣可愛得要命，像是隻慘遭主人拋棄的小狗，想要討摸卻又不敢上前，只能眨着那雙清澈見底、帶着點翠綠的褐瞳挽留主人，乖巧停在原地靜候回應。

他趁眾人不注意的瞬間把錢塞回年輕男人的後褲袋，輕拍兩下示意，然後湊近對方耳邊低語：「清理好了來找我。」

Piers如約來到他重新安排給Chris的酒店房，他用後備門匙打開了門鎖，恰好和渾身冒着水氣走出浴室的Chris對上視線。

「你是怎樣進來的……」Chris瞥見Piers手上的鑰匙後止住了發問，「算了，進來吧。」

Piers吐吐舌快速把門關上順手鎖好，有些忐忑不安地跟在Chris身後走進房中。

他已經準備好，並且對接下來要發生的事有點興奮和期待，但他不肯定對處於失憶狀態下的Chris來說，這到底算是怎樣的一回事。

畢竟一個普通男人，而且職業還是軍人的男人，都會認為自己是個直男，為甚麼不去找個女人解決，反而要找上他。

「嚓－－」窗簾被拉上的聲音喚回他飄遠的思緒，室內在頃刻間變得昏暗，只剩下床頭那盞小夜燈散發出有限的柔和光線。

「脫吧。」

Piers應了一聲便開始依序脫下身上的衣物，末了還不忘摺疊好，放到確保不會被弄亂的一旁，轉頭望向了一早坐在床邊欣賞他表演脫衣秀的Chris，兩腿間的白色浴巾已被撐起成一個不小的帳篷。

他很緊張，心臟跳得比以往任何一次都要快，在現在的Chris眼中，他就只是一個完全陌生、自稱認識他的下屬而已。

但他正毫無保留，全裸地把自己展現在他眼前。

Chris的目光中透出讚賞的意味，掀開了覆蓋着下身的浴巾，向他的下屬發號施令，令Piers有一瞬錯以為他已經恢復了記憶。

「舔它。」

Piers半跪在Chris的雙腳中間，仔細地舔舐着已經勃起充血的巨物，沒有他預想的濃重味道，只有沐浴乳的清爽混合着Chris的獨有味道。

年輕的軍人用舌頭在頂部打圈旋轉，慢慢磨研向下來到連接的柱身，開始模仿活塞運動吞吐起來，雙手也沒閒着，一手在吞吐時輔以摩擦，另一隻手揉捏着囊袋，時不時往上瞅望對方的表情，盡他所能地取悅他仰慕的年長者。

Chris承認這個男人的技術雖然有點生疏，但還是帶給他不錯的體驗，只是他的動作過於溫柔，他更期望能來些狂野一點的時刻。

他也的確照做了，在沒有提醒對方的情況下按住了那頭有點刺手的棕髮，隨即感覺到進入了一個更柔軟溫熱的深處，然後又把他托離少許又再一次深入，被包裹的刺激比剛才的動作激烈上數倍。

「唔……！」

那掙扎的軟哼令他興致更甚，深入的節奏快了幾分，即使如此，Piers也沒有全力抵抗，只向Chris投以求饒的眼神，不時發出抗議的鼻息。

「好了。」

對上那雙彷彿能讓人溶化，泛着水光軟乎乎的褐眸，Chris鬆開了按住棕金短髮的手，幾根銀絲在半空中越拉越細直到斷開。他的拇指伸進Piers口中攪拌，豔紅的舌頭隨着指尖轉動，來不及吞嚥的唾液順着下巴滴落到地上，臉上浮現出缺氧引發的緋紅，看起來格外的淫靡誘人。

「看來你不太擅長這樣啊。」

Piers警告似的咬了一下他的手指，忍不住反擊了一句：「對，你比我更擅長這個。」Piers爬到床上，拆開潤滑劑的包裝，不管在暗暗吃痛的Chris。他通常都是被服務的那一個，他剛才已經很努力了。

「Ah？」Chris完全沒想過會得到這樣的回應，不過他無暇去細想，他要先把這隻有點小脾氣的小狗安撫好，才能繼續下一步。

「我來吧。」他把Piers按倒在床上，奪過手中的包裝，把潤滑劑均勻塗抹在入口處，也往自己的手上倒了一些，然後兩根手指慢慢地探了進去。

聽着Piers愈加沉重的呼吸，他四處探索，手指從兩根增加到三根，在觸碰到一處突起後感到倏地收緊的內壁，他就知道他找對目標了。

「Capt…Uh！Chris！」

也許是長達半年的久違，加上Chris的手法跟以往相比過於粗暴，Piers在被觸碰到前列腺的時候根本抑壓不住呻吟，只能本能地抬腰以獲取更多。

Chris有節奏地用指腹敲打着那處突起，時而變成按壓，空出來的那一隻手放在勃起上快速套弄，偶爾會重重擦過出口的小孔，惹得腸壁緊緊絞住他的手指。聽到Piers口中溢出更加甜膩悅耳的吟叫，他的小腹又收緊了幾分，想要馬上就佔有這個美妙迷人的軀體。

「Chris…Uh…Huh…」Piers咬住蜷曲起來的食指關節，卻無助減輕他承受的過多快感，每一下的按壓和套弄都將他推上一層瀕臨爆發的階梯，偏偏對方頑劣地環着根部不讓他釋放，像是表演般一遍又一遍攻擊他的弱點。

「I know you.」

說罷含住了那根被他擺弄得通紅的挺拔，深入喉中用力吮吸，放開了窒礙，奮力挖弄刺激能帶給他歡愉的那一點，給予他期待已久的高潮。

「Oh, Chris！」

他在淚眼間看到Chris直接咽了他的精液下肚，來不及提醒又被一個翻身，像隻小狗般翹起屁股跪趴在床上，一個堅硬熾熱的東西頂在他的入口。

「Condom！」

「我沒有性病吧？」

「六個月前的你沒有。How do I know…Ah！」

Chris俯身含住Piers的耳垂，成功止住了他的疑問，輕咬了幾下才捨得放開：「這段時間我沒碰過女人，當然男人也沒有，這樣可以了？」

聽到對方微不可聞的允准後，Chris也沒客氣直接闖入他深深渴望的內裏，扶着身下人的腰高速抽插起來，交合處發出漬漬的水聲，潤滑劑混合體液被翻攪成白色的泡沫，沿着大腿滑落到床上。

「Chris太快了…Ahhs…Uh……」

Piers知道Chris根本沒在聽他說話，只一直瘋狂地在他身上馳騁，連續被貫穿的快感令他連一句完整的話也說不出，只能在呻吟的間隙間哀求對方放慢一點，卻被人一手托住下巴，緊接着一條靈動的舌入侵掃蕩，強迫與他互相交纏，用一個粗暴的吻把一切隱沒在唇舌之間。

「唔！」

Piers睜大雙眼，不可置信地瞪向Chris，他剛剛做了甚麼？他打了自己的屁股一下？

很快他就知道了原因，每當他的腰塌下一點點，他就會挨上一下輕輕卻響亮的巴掌，提醒他要把腰挺直，然後給予他一點點驚喜的小獎勵。有時會捏揉他的乳頭，或是按壓腰側的肌腱，帶給他外部的異樣刺激，兩股電流源源不絕麻痹着他的大腦，只能任由年長者擺佈徵用他的身體。

這樣的後果就是他從一開始急促的鼻哼變成小聲的啜泣，他已經分不清到底是那過剩的快感，還是那一點點可以被忽視的委屈令他哭了出來。

他就真的只是把自己當成酒精的替代品而已。

「你不喜歡這樣？還是你想用別的體位做？」

Chris察覺到他的異樣，放開了Piers的雙唇，舔走他嘴上的液體，放慢了動作，討好地揉搓着泛着粉紅、被他拍打過的地方，俯下身輕力啃咬緊緻滑溜的背肌。

「Nothing, make me cum.」

Piers主動抬腰迎合Chris的深入，抓住他的手雙目迷濛地舔過指頭，然後放在自己已射過一次又再勃起的慾望上擼動。

He knows him.

把腰抬起能夠令那處盡可能地被撞擊擦過，帶給他無比的快感，滿足自己的同時也滿足了對方，室內交織出一段段令人面紅耳赤的淫聲浪語。

「You are fucking hot.」

配合Chris越來越快的律動，Piers急促地喘息着，不自覺地皺起眉頭失神地望着前方，抓緊了潔白的床單，完全把自己交予Chris去換取最大的快感，準備迎來另一輪的高潮。

「Come for me.」

「Sir！」

年輕的軍官忠實地執行了上司的命令，順應着話語釋放在長官的手中，夾緊了體內的巨物，閉上眼感受它的跳動，縱容那極致的快樂席捲全身，放縱自己沉淪在這荒唐的極樂之中。

Chris從Piers體內抽離，躺到他身旁撐着頭，仔細地端詳他的面容。

噢，他愛死了這副眼眶發紅、淚眼汪汪，褐眸中情慾還未消散，微張開嘴喘氣的模樣。

「What's up？」Piers被他盯得有點不太自在。

「要去清理一下嗎？一起。」他拿起一旁的潤滑劑晃了晃，裏面還有不少剩下，足夠他們用上很久。

「Okay.」Piers不禁露齒笑了起來，他知道對方在想甚麼，而他也不介意再來幾次。

畢竟在他們之中沒有誰會想拒絕多做幾次這種快樂的事。

Chris望向不久前還熱情奔放活力十足，現在卻把頭靠他肩膀上睡着的Piers，溫柔的目光中有着連他自己都未曾察覺到的溺寵，動作輕柔地把年輕男人的頭調整到倍加舒適的姿勢，伸手拉下了飛機窗口的擋板。

要不是最後Piers踹了他一腳，他還真不想放開他，乖乖真正梳洗穿戴好準備上機。

但他記起了，清除所有生化恐怖主義是他必須履行的職責，是他一直依仗的信仰，是他賴以生存的意義。

當然他生命的意義遠多於此。

當這個棕髮褐眸的男人出現在他面前，他總算知道了那個一直令他魂牽夢縈的身影是誰。

It's him.

Chris揚起一個滿足的微笑，他終於找到了酒精的最好替代品，抱歉他反過來了，應該說他終於找到了用酒精來替代的必需品。

The necessity that cannot be substituted.

**Author's Note:**

> 慣例thanks for watching
> 
> 趕assignment時彈出來的靈感  
> 想寫粗魯一點的Chris，結果還是溫柔得要命  
> 完全無法狠下手虐Piers小天使  
> 如果你在看文時覺得昏昏欲睡，那是正常的  
> 因為我在打文時有好幾次都差點睡着了  
> 趕完assignment只想睡，但還有幾份等着我去完成QQ  
> 不曉得會不會有番外，雖然有粗略想過，但覺得怪怪的就暫沒寫下來  
> 看緣份吧，緣份到了，番外就會自然出現的
> 
> 天冷了大家注意保暖  
> 來自差點中招最後靠灌水大法避過一劫的廢柴寫手的忠告
> 
> 再見(揮手


End file.
